megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Persona 5
I'm new to the series, but while poking around the net, I have heard wipers of a new Persona title coming for the PS3 (I am in the middle of Persona 3, and may YHWH help you if you spoil anything for me). Is there any relevance to this? Exdeath64 20:56, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :It's Louis Cyphre's whispers to you. Depends whether you want to believe him..... hehe... BLUER一番 00:55, December 2, 2009 (UTC) It is fake, I read it too. The protagonist sucked and the Persona sketch was an early version of KH 2 Nobodies. No plans for a P5 soon Did you just say Persona 3 sucked? It's one of the most brilliant out of all the games so far. :Nobody said anything even close to that effect. ~ FangzV' ([[User_Talk:FangzV | Flame at me ''here]]) as said on 16:38, February 7, 2010 (UTC)''' There are also some websites assuming there will be a Persona 5 coming out soon, but the websites are taking small bits of info and make it sound like it is enough to make the asumption true. http://www.escapistmagazine.com/news/view/93706-Persona-5-Shows-Up-on-Sony-Site This is an article I found a while back on a website I visit. Some other articles are people assuming it is Persona 5 because it shows the MC's of Persona 3 and Persona 4 with an unknown guy that most american players have never seen. The probelm with that is; the unknown character is the MC of the anime "Persona: Trinity Soul". Also the picture was a scan from a magazine, while some would think it would be a game it is not. Instead it was for a concert of Persona music called "Pesona Music Live". But I imagine there will be a persona 5 someday, I really do enjoy the Persona games I did play so it is deffinitly something to look forward too. Zelros 23:30, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I think he/she is talking about the thing i saw on the Wikia gaming hub a couple of days ago. It made me think of a mishmash of SMT Persona(PSP) with P3/4. I couldn't understand half of it either. There are also Bleach references in it(ie Zangetsu) and for some reason I think of Disney and Kevin Sorbo, but I'm not sure why*coughHerculescough* As for P4P, I kinda doubt it's gonna see the light of day. C&C Modder 21:30, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Ummmm well.... One of the characters from P3 is going to be there... maybe and the character might be Aigis the robot!!! :) and correct me if I'm wrong... As you may be aware, ATLUS just recently announced they are working on the next Persona title. As much as this could be P4P or something similar, there's a good chance this is finally our P5 announcement. - Rabla (13:26, 27th March 2010 - EST) There has been alot of controversy that the next Persona title will be released on the PS2. Atlus had announced that they were gonna continue making games for the PS2. So it is a possibility that if there is a P5 coming around soon it might more then likely be put on the PS2, but as times change they may change their minds.-deadkid(11:02, 10 April 2010 - EST) I've read Wikipedia today and I read something about Persona 5 will be PS3 exclusive, which would make me really sad, as I'm a fan of Persona series and I don't own a PS3 (and I don't think I will own one in the near future). I've read about it here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Persona_5#Future . So, can someone read it too and tell me, if it will be PS3 exclusive or just something of it? - Doctor Q (12:54, 15 May 2010) Persona 5? I think it will be for PS3. --"No matter the man, we all wear masks... Either on our faces or over our hearts." 09:53, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Well, TGS 2010 will be here in about a month and a week...I'm gonna see what they say then. August 05 and no Persona 5 recent news T_T MinatoHikari 22:39, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, it's 2012, so I hope more news for P5 appears! 8D TwinlightEqua 21:00, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::2012 and P4 is having a remake, new girl but not playable. I'd have to say P4 will never have a female protagonist, I think they should have added one to P4 golden. Keep an eye out for P5 guys! Persona 5? Why don't you want SMT V, or Devil Summoner 5 (I'm counting the ones for the PS1 and Saturn)? --BOXN 21:20, April 13, 2012 (UTC)